voldemort na epoca dos marotos
by naraku-potter
Summary: O que aconteceria se Voldemort voltasse no tempo para impedir que Harry nascesse? atencao Potter e compania só vão começar a agir como marotos apartir do segundo capitulo... o rating ta errado porque eu naum sei o que significa


Lord Voldemort em ação

Rabicho! –A voz de Lord Voldemort ecoava pelo extenso corredor do casarão.

Estou aqui Mi Lord – Rabicho encontrava-se assustado no final do corredor.

Chame Severus.

Sim Mi Lord.

Pedro (Rabicho) se retirou a procura de Snape e não demorou muito para encontra-lo pois Severus estava em uma sala próxima preparando a poção da verdade, cujo o nome é veritaserum.

Snape o Lord das trevas esta a sua espera.

Snape se levantou e caminhou até o meio do corredor onde Voldemort se encontrava

Mandou me chamar?

Sim Severus, quero que consiga para mim um vira-tempo

E posso perguntar porque não pediu a Rabicho?

Esta me contestando Severus?

Não eu só achei que...

Pois achou errado. Agora vá minha vitória sobre Potter não pode esperar.

Snape saiu do velho que casarão (que por fora tinha uma aparência lamentável pois estava todo descascado e o capim da entrada chega até a cintura de alguém com estatura media, ou seja o esconderijo perfeito para Lord Voldemort). Após sair do casarão Severus aparatou para o ministério da magia que a essa hora da noite ( três horas da madrugada) não havia ninguém pois os aurores determinavam o toque de recolhida as nove horas.

Quando chegou ao ministério Snape entrou pela porta da frente destrancando-a com o feitiço _alohomora_ . Um auror percebe o comensal (Snape havia posto o traje de comensal para sair) entrando.

Renda-se ou serei obrigado a impedi-lo a força.

Snape deu uma risada sarcástica e gritou:

_Crucio_.

O auror se contorcia e gritava de dor e de vez em quando pedia para o comensal parar em maio a gritos, mas Snape após três minutos o castigando gritou:

_Avada Kedavra_! – um raio verde saiu de sal varinha e matou o auror instantaneamente.

Severus continuou andando até a sala do ministro e lá localizou um único vira-tempo sobre a mesa. Ele aparatou para novamente para o quintal do velho casarão e lá encontrou Fenrir Greyback.

O que faz aqui Greyback?

Estou vigiando a rumores de que o Tonks e outros membros da ordem da fênix foram vistos a 5 kilômetros daqui.

Snape entrou no casarão tirou a veste de comensal da morte e foi até Voldemort

Mi lord aqui esta o vira tempo

Lord Voldemort tirou o pequeno objeto da mão de Snape e disse:

Ótimo... Logo minha vitória estará completa – ao dizer isso Voldemort fez um gesto com a mão dispensando Snape e começou a rir.

Ao cair da noite Lord Voldemort sabia que faltava apenas um dia para as aulas em Hogwarts começarem e para executar seu plano precisaria de dinheiro caso não quisesse levantar suspeitas.

Rabicho! – Novamente a voz aguda de Voldemort ecoava pelos corredores

Rabicho aparecera no fim do corredor.

O que deseja Mi Lord?

Dessa vez tenho um trabalho simples para você...

E qual seria Mi Lord? – disse Rabicho "atropelando" Voldemort

_ Crucio_ – gritou Lord Voldemort ao ser interrompido por seu servo.

Rabicho se contorceu mas Voldemort logo parou a maldição.

Rabicho isso foi por ter me interrompido. Mas voltando ao assunto o trabalho que tenho para você é arranjar duzentos galeões até amanhã de manhã.

Sim Mi Lord.

Rabicho se retirou e Voldemort murmurou para si mesmo _"Você vai se arrepender do dia em que nasceu Potter... Isso é se você nascer." _Como já era tarde Voldemort foi dormir deixando Greyback para vigiar a casa.

Ao amanhecer Voldemort mandou chamar Rabicho.

Trouxe o que lhe pedi Rabicho?

Sim Mi Lord. – Rabicho estendeu um saco com as moedas para Lord Voldemort –Mi Lord se me permiti perguntar o que você pretende fazer?

Pois eu não lhe permito Rabicho. – disse Voldemort friamente.

Sim Mi Lord.

Rabicho avise aos comensais sobreviventes que ficarei fora por tempo indeterminado e caso precisem de alguma coisa Severus estará no comando.

Mas Mi Lord eu mereço ficar no comando por que...

Chega Rabicho e faça o que lhe mandei agora.

Rabicho saiu revoltado para dar a noticia aos outros.

Voldemort pegou o vira tempo e o dinheiro em outra mão e girou o vira tempo. Ao terminar a viagem no tempo notou que o casarão agora estava com uma mobília nova e diferente. Lord Voldemort apontou a varinha para si mesmo e executou um feitiço não verbal que fez com que ele ficasse com sua aparência de quinze anos.

Um homem entrou no quarto em que Tom (nome verdadeiro de Voldemort) estava.

Quem é você garoto?- disse o homem assustado

Tom apontou a varinha para o homem e gritou:

_Imperius_...Agora me leve para Londres

O homem assim fez deixando o garoto na frente do beco diagonal

_Obliviate. _- murmurou Lord Voldemort apontando a varinha para o homem

O que? Onde eu estou?- perguntava o homem que agora tinha suas memórias esquecidas

Tom entrou no beco diagonal e comprou todo material necessário do quarto ano em Hogwarts e logo em seguida partiu para a plataforma em que o trem transportava os alunos para a escola de magia.

Ola senhor esqueci minha passagem com meus pais por favor me deixe entrar- disse Tom ao homem que recolhia as passagens na porta – Por favor ninguém vai ver todos já entraram

Infelizmente não posso garoto me desculpe

_Imperius._

O homem deixou Tom passar sem problema. Tom foi andando pelos corredores e encontrou uma cabine vazia.

Passado-se cinco minutos a porta de sua cabine abriu e Lucios Malfoy( que nessa época que Tom encontrar-se ele estava no quarto ano também)

Caia fora garoto essa cabine pertence a Sonserina.

Tom começou a rir e Lucios apontou lhe a varinha, mas Voldemort sacou sua varinha e gritou:

_Expelliarmus – _

Malfoy voou longe e sua varinha saiu de sua mão.

Isso não vai ficar assim.

Realmente não vai, logo você se tornara meu servo.

Lucios saiu amedrontado para outra cabine e Tom teve sossego até o fim da viagem. Quando o trem parou ficou observando da porta da cabine as pessoas saindo e logo identificou Thiago Potter, Remus Lupim, Sirius Black e Pedro( Rabicho) ( ambos os quatro estavam no quarto ano).

Logo depois Tom saiu no trem e entrou na escola, chegando no salão principal se sentou na mesa da Sonserina enquanto Thiago e seus amigos sentavam se na Grifinória. Ouve um banquete de boas vindas e depois todos saíram para seus dormitórios.

Na manhã seguinte eles não tiveram aula então Voldemort resolveu espionar seus alvos (Thiago, Lupim e Sirius). Chegando ao pátio onde os três estavam Tom ficou os observando de longe.

Os dois meses seguintes transcorreram normalmente e finalmente chegou um feriado prolongado em homenagem a Salazar (criador da casa Sonserina). Tom resolveu ir ao pátio e viu Thiago usando o feitiço _levicorpus _( que fazia com que a pessoa enfeitiçada fosse pendurada de cabeça para baixo através de um gancho invisível) em Snape. Tom pensou em não se meter mas logo lembrou que ter Snape ao seu lado poderia ser útil e então gritou mirando em Thiago:

_Estupefaça _– Thiago foi lançado longe e desmaiou.

Por que você fez isso? – perguntou Sirius com raiva

Isso não é da sua conta.

Quando tom se virou de costas para ir atrás de Snape que já estava dentro do castelo Sirius dentou azara-lo:

_Petrificus Totalus_

_Protego_

O feitiço foi repelido e então Voldemort virou-se para Sirius e gritou:

_Diffindo_

Um corte apareceu na mão de Sirius fazendo com que ele soltasse a varinha. Lupim e Sirius carregaram Thiago para a enfermaria onde Sirius aproveitou e curou sua mão.

Enquanto isso Tom procurava Snape e não foi difícil acha-lo no salão da Sonserina

Snape vim lhe recrutar para acabarmos com os marotos.

Eu não preciso de sua ajuda.

Precisa sim Snape pois todos tem vontade de se aliar a Tom Riddle.

Não é possível... Voldemort é um adulto.

Não quanto eu uso um vira tempo. – Riddle tirou o vira tempo do bolso e mostrou a Severus.

Tudo bem, eu aceito me unir a você.

Ambos foram se deitar mas antes Tom apresentou a Snape seu plano e é lógico Severus foi totalmente a favor.

Passado o feriado prolongado eles foram para aula de poção onde o professor mandou cada um fazer uma poção inofensiva e dar para alguém beber. Snape fez a poção da verdade enquanto Riddle preparou um veneno poderosíssimo q era capaz de fazer alguém ficar com febre irredutível e vomitando direto durante seis dias e dependendo poderia causar desmaio instantâneo.

Severus e Voldemort trocaram suas poções com Thiago e Sirius( Lupim trocou com Rabicho). Ao beber a poção Thiago caiu desmaiado e Snape perguntou a Sirius seus próximos planos e ele acabou contando. A casa de Sonserina perdeu 60 pontos e Tom e Severus foram obrigados a limpar o pátio como trouxas mas Tom muito esperto usou magia.

Lupim veio ao encontro de Tom:

Por que você fez isso?

Por que eu quis seu lobisomem infiel ... _estupefaça._

Lupim foi atirado longe mas não desmaiou e logo saiu para ver Thiago na enfermaria. Rabicho vendo a cena foi falar com Tom:

Por favor posso me juntar a vocês?

Voldemort apenas fez um gesto com a cabeça dizendo que sim e mandou Pedro descobrir os planos dos marotos( assim é como Thiago Potter e sua turma se designavam).

Passaram se os dias e o jovem Potter saiu da enfermaria

E ai gente tudo beleza por aqui?

Pedro se apressou em dizer:

Claro afinal os marotos ou seja nós estamos aqui.

Todos começaram a rir afinal era a primeira vez que Rabicho se mostrava tão confiante e corajoso diante da derrota dos marotos. Lupim parou de rir e disse ao grupo:

Alguém notou que aquele garoto Tom não compareceu em Hogwarts nos anos anteriores em que estudamos aqui?

Alguém tem um plano? – Perguntou Rabicho entusiasmado para saber de algo para contar ao seu futuro mestre.

Eu tenho- Disse Sirius entusiasmado.

E qual é?

Vamos desafia-lo para um duelo em publico e com um responsável olhando assim podemos derrota-lo justamente e ainda acabar com aquele ranhoso do Snape.

E quem vai convida-lo para duelar? – Perguntou Remus receoso.

Eu vou- declarou Rabicho em alto e bom tom.

Não era essa minha intenção e sim descobrir de onde ele veio.

Os marotos não ouviram Lupim. Todos concordaram com o plano de Sirius e então lá foi Pedro contar o plano para Lord Voldemort

Então é assim que eles pretendem acabar comigo?

Sim.

Severus, preciso que me traga um estudante do sétimo ano até aqui

Sem questionar Voldemort, Snape chamou um garoto conhecido como Ripchip. Após o garoto do sétimo ano se aproximar dele Severus o estuporou na frente de Lord Voldemort que escondeu o corpo desmaiado e roubou sua varinha.

Por que roubou a varinha dele?

O ministério descobre que varinha lançou o feitiço e não que bruxo o lançou

Ao dizer isso Tom chamou os marotos para um duelo no campo de quadribol.

E quem vai ser o juiz- perguntou Lupim

Apenas um de vocês duelara contra mim e os outros serão os juizes.

Tudo bem desde que seja amanhã.

Ok

Ao dizer isso Voldemort se retirou e foi contar seu plano a Severus:

Quando eu entrar no duelo você ira lançar a maldição crucio nele utilizando a varinha do Ripchip, entendeu?

Mas Voldemort...

Me chame de Tom apesar de eu odiar esse nome ninguém deve saber quem eu sou até eu acabar com o Potter e os outros por precaução.

Usar uma maldição imperdoável é terrível

Esta me questionando Severus?

Não..não senhor.

Enquanto isso no salão da Grifinoria os marotos treinavam entre si azarações simples e feitiços de defesa.

Não há como Tom me vencer- dizia Thiago convencido.

E quem disse que é você que vai duelar?- Protestou o garoto de sobrenome Black

Vamos fazer um sorteio- Sugeriu Lupim

O resultado deu que Thiago iria duelar.

Na manhã seguinte antes das aulas os marotos e Voldemort e seu comensal foram para o campo. Snape se escondeu atrás de uma pilastra e mirando a varinha de Ripchip ( que neste momento encontrava-se dominado pela maldição imperius também usada de sua varinha ) para Thiago.

Quando os marotos entraram no campo Tom já foi se adiantando:

E então Potter pronto para o duelo?

Como sabia que eu ia duelar?

Por causa das sua cara de medroso.

Vamos logo com isso.

Snape que estava atrás da pilastra murmurou:

_Crucio._

Thiago caiu no chão se contorcendo e gritando. Então Tom gritou:

Foi Ripchip eu o vi venham vamos procura-lo. Tom( mentalmente) mandou Ripchip acompanha-lo até a sala do diretor e então mandou com que ele confessa-se o crime.

Através da maldição que Ripchip havia sofrido não demorou muito e ele disse que tinha amaldiçoado Thiago. O diretor olho para Ripchip e disse:

Posso conferir sua varinha?

Nesse momento Snape entrou correndo na sala e jogou a Ripchip sobre o colo do dono e perguntou?

O Tom esta professor?

Sim esta.. Agora Ripchip que tal me em prestar sua varinha?

Ripchip estendeu a varinha o diretor que ao pegar a varinha gritou e usou um feitiço que fez com que ele conferisse que a varinha havia tido como ultimo feitiço utilizado a maldição crucios

O diretor assustado olhou a para Ripchip e gritou:

Lecomotor mortis

Nesse momento as pernas do suposto criminoso ficaram imobilizadas e o diretor acionou os aurores do crime. Então Ripchip foi levado para Azkaban. Todos os alunos foram para seus dormitórios.

Na manhã seguinte estão todos reunidos para o café da manhã e o diretor comunica a todos sobre o ocorrido na noite anterior. Ele aproveita e da o seguinte comunicado:

Queridos alunos, nosso querido professor de defeza contra as artes das trevas retornou a escola depois de uns contra tempos.

Dumbledore pega o micro fone e Tom percebe q ele esta igual ao ano em q Snape o matou

Alunos só tenho a dizer que estou feliz por voltar e muitas coisas aconteceram ao decorrer do ano.

Ao dizer isso os professores se retiraram e os alunos foram para suas aulas.

Na aula de defesa contra as artes das trevas Dumbledore pediu a Tom para mostrar a classe como era o feitiço _estupefaça._

Tom executou o feitiço perfeito. O professor deu 40 pontos para sonserina e pediu para que Thiago Potter repelisse o feitiço usando o _protego._

Quando Voldemort lançou o feitiço Thiago o repeliu com muita dificultade (tanta que sua varinha caiu no chão).

Excelente demonstração. – exclamou Dumbledore

O sinal bateu e os alunos foram almoçar pois teriam de participar da seleção de quadribol depois .Tom, Snape e Pedro preferiram ficar de fora para tramar algo terrível quando eles estivessem em um jogo. A idéia partiu de Voldemort que eles deveriam cegar os marotos temporariamente sem que ninguém percebesse. Após os treinos ( Thiago foi selecionado apanhador, Sirius era batedor e Lupim desistiu devido a alguns jogos serem a noite) todos foram dormir até Tom e os outros.

No dia seguinte todos souberam q haveria um clube de duelo e os vencedores (cinco participantes) representaria Hogwarts contra os outros três colégios. O premio para o campeão de todos era um filhote de hipogrifo. Os marotos se alistaram ( até Pedro a pedido de Voldemort), Snape também se alistou e outros alunos que não vem ao caso se alistaram também( Tom ficou de fora para não causar suspeitas em Dumbledore).

Foi anunciado então que os competidores teriam dois dias apenas para se prepararem.

Os alunos foram liberados das aulas para treinarem. Os dois dias se passaram e na hora dos duelos todos estavam reunidos em volta de uma arena. No total haveria apenas cinco lutas pois só compareceram dez competidores.

A primeiro duelo foi entre Thiago e um garoto do sétimo ano.Thiago conseguiu estupora-lo no primeiro feitiço. A segunda luta foi entre Lupim e Pedro, não houve dificuldades porque Pedro não sabia nenhum feitiço ofensivo. O terceiro duelo foi re Sirius e um Aluno da Corvinal que foi desclassificado por chutar o estomago de Black. No quarto duelo Snape petrificara o seu oponente em apenas um feitiço.E pro fim o ultimo duelo foi entre Lucios Malfoy e um garoto que usava um capus que lhe cobria toda cara por tanto não havia dizer quem ele era. Malfoy tentou estuporar o garoto mas o menino se protegeu e estuporou Lucios.

O diretor do colégio pegou o microfone e anunciou que os ganhadores se preparassem porque o campeonato iria ser em Hogwarts e todos os outros competidores eram do sexto ano para cima.

A noite no salão da Sonserina Tom tentava descobrir quem poderia ser o quinto duelista

Pode ser um de meus futuros comensais.

Eu não creio nisso

Calado Severus, va tentar descobrir como ganhar o campeonato e impor respeito no colégio depois

Sim Tom

Snape foi dormir.

Um pouco antes do salão da Grifinoria Thiago e Sirius comemoravam enquanto Lupim falava com Pedro

Eu sinto muito Pedro mas eu precisei te vencer

Não fale comigo seu lobisomem assassino.

Ao mencionar essas palavras o calmo Lupim se revoltou e apontou a varinha para Rabicho que estremeceu naquele momento.

Ao ver a cena Thiago entrou entre Lupim e Rabicho

Saia daí Potter

Acalme-se Remus, ele só esta chateado e além disso...

Antes que pudesse terminar de falar Rabicho havia estuporado Thiago pelas costas

Ora seu..- Agora Lupim estava realmente furioso

O que foi?

Lupim apontou a varinha para Rabicho e gritou:

_Estupefaça._

Rabicho caiu desmaiado no chão. Depois disso Sirius e Lupim levaram Thiago e Rabicho para a ala hospitalar.

No dia seguinte os marotos estavam novamente unidos após uma longa conversa que eles tiveram. Além disso faltava apenas um dia pro campeonato de duelos.

Enquanto os marotos treinavam Tom planejava um jeito de Severus vencer e concluiu que aos olhos de tantas pessoas e aurores o jeito era confiar nas habilidades de Severus.

No outro dia o torneio começou e tudo ocorreu normal. Os classificados para as semi-finais eram todos de Hogwarts com exeção de Sirius que foi eliminado na primeira fase contra Thiago.

Nas semi-finais o garoto mascarado desistiu de propósito para deixar Thiago continuar e Lupim foi eliminado ao ser estuporado por Snape.

Na final Thiago e Severus se posicionaram na arena e o duelo começou;

_Estupefaça._ – gritou Potter no coomeço

_Protego_.

Snape se defendeu e atacou:

_Sectusempra_

Thiago usou o _protego_ mas nada adiantou pois a magia acertou o peito de Thiago que sangrava muito como se duas espadas afiadas o tivessem atingido.

O diretor assustado deu a vitória a Snape e gritou

Onde conseguiu aprender essa magia?

Com o Dumbledore senhor.

Nesse momento os aurores pegaram Dumbledore e ele gritou:

Potter, cuidado.

Ninguém entendeu o que ele disse e então Snape recebeu seu premio e foi se deitar. Dumbledore por sua vez teve de ir para Azkabam.

Naquela noite Thiago estava deitado na ala hospitalar pesando o que significava a mensagem de Dumbledore para ele. Um pouco antes de dormir sentiu um vulto no quarto e ouviu três vozes que ele não conseguiu reconhecer mandando ele se acalmar até que no fim uma disse:

Aquela mensagem não foi para você.

E para quem foi? E vocês são fantasmas?

Uma segunda voz disse:

Isso não interessa agora.

A terceira voz que era a única voz feminina disse:

Apenas ignore a mensagem e tente provar que Dumbledore é inocente

Ele viu um vulto sair pela porta na enfermaria e por fim resolveu dormir.

No dia seguinte os marotos vão visitar Thiago, que por sua vez conta o ocorrido durante a noite

Deve ser o Snape e aquele novo amigo dele. – Disse Sirius furioso

Lupim que sempre esteve calado sai da enfermaria dizendo que ia preparar uma surpresa para Severus. Pedro sai também dizendo que vai encontrar um amigo. Thiago surpreso pergunta

Você tem amigos alem de nós?

Rabicho furioso sai da enfermaria e vai tentar achar Tom ou Severus. Após meia hora procurando ele acha seus "amigos" tramando como se livrar de Thiago de uma vez por todas.

O que você quer Pedro? – Perguntou Voldemort

Lupim esta tramando algo contra vocês e eu achei que...

O que ele esta tramando?

Eu não sei mas...

Descubra

Pedro saiu correndo e achou Lupim perto de onde Voldemort estava, ele carregava um frasco cheio de uma poção em sua mão.

O que é isso?

veritaserum. Você viu aqueles dois por ai?

Quem?

Severus

Não

Lupim saiu e logo Rabicho foi contar as novas para Voldemort que começou a rir sarcasticamente dizendo que Lupim era um lobisomem que não sabia o que pretendia fazer e nem contra quem pretendia fazer.

Quando Rabicho se afastou dele por pura coincidência Lupim apareceu e estuporou Snape que estava desprotegido.Tom olhou para Lupim e falou

Como tem a coragem de me desafiar ?

Rabicho me ajude aqui.

Rabicho se encolheu no meio da grama e começou a tremer

E agora o que vai fazer? Você sabia que eu sei que você é um lobisomem?

Isso não tem importância.

E por que?

_obliviate._

_protego_.

Lupim teve seu feitiço defendido mas mesmo assim não se intimidou.

Rabicho levante-se e estupore-o

Pedro continuava no chão tremendo e murmurando algo indecifrável.

Renda-se Lupim, e admita que é o fim dos marotos.

_Expelliarmus._

_Estupefaça_

Lupim caiu no chão desmaiado no momento em que Sirius chegou (Voldemort ficou intacto e com a varinha na mão)

_Enervate._ – disse o garoto black que acabara de chegar.

Lupim acordou meio tonto e se levantou com a ajuda de Sirius.

Você esta bem Lupim?

Sim..

Tom olhou para os dois e gritou:

_Sectusempra._

Os dois garotos alvos foram brutalmente atingidos e levados para a ala hospitalar. Ao chegarem lá Thiago tentou reanima-los mas foi perda de tempo.

Quando se passou dois dias os três fieis marotos estavam todos internados na ala hospitalar conversando sobre como iriam deter Tom e seus amigos. Anoiteceu e quando só os marotos estavam acordados as vozes surgiram dizendo para eles tomarem cuidado com o Tom e que o Rabicho era um traidor.

Os marotos assustados resolveram que ao amanhecer olhariam a vida de Tom no livro de matriculas de Hogwarts.

Assim que amanheceu os marotos saíram do hospital escolar para olhar o livro do diretor mas quando iam chegar na sala encontraram Rabicho.

E ai pessoal esta tudo bem com vocês?

Esta sim- disse Lupim (eles resolveram confiar no Rabicho mesmo depois do aviso)

Eles contaram o plano para Rabicho mas quando iam entrar na sala do diretor deram de cara com Snape e Thiago se apressou em dizer:

Dessa vez o Tom não esta aqui para salva-lo.

Pretende fazer algo contra mim?

Sim eu pretendo... _estu_...

_Experlliarmus_

Thiago foi lançado longe e sua varinha caiu no chão. Lupim foi ajudar Thiago e Sirius tentava azar Snape sem sucesso. Após varias tentativas Sirius se retirou junto com os marotos para a sala da Grifinoria.

Tenho uma idéia – disse Sirius

E qual é?

Vamos usar o nosso precioso mapa

O mapa do maroto – murmurou Pedro

Eles comemoram a idéia de poder andar pelo castelo sem serem impedidos

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

O mapa do maroto


End file.
